Advice My Stepbrother Told Me
by moshpitqueen
Summary: When Lizzie asks Derek for advice, it's not exactly what he expected. Lizwin Oneshot


**AN: A little Lizwin love for all of you. :) **

**This is my first time to write in the **_**Life with Derek**_** fandom, and as much as I love Dasey, Lizwin is just too cute. **

**Let me know what you think, k? **

**DISCLAIMER:**

** LWD is not mine. **

**But Mikey Seater is. Ha! **

* * *

Derek Venturi groggily stepped into the kitchen, the sunlight blinding his eyes. When he finally adjusted to the brightness, he was surprised to see only one person sitting at the dining room table.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked up from her cereal bowl. "Oh. Good morning, Derek."

Derek ignored the greeting and got himself his own food. "Where the hell is everybody?"

"Out," Lizzie replied simply.

Derek paused. "Oh...kay."

Lizzie continued to eat silently as Derek sat opposite her.

"Why aren't you with them?" Derek asked. "And can you please tell me _why _nobody invited me along?"

"First of all, we did try waking you up, but you wouldn't budge. Marti would've splashed you with an ice cold bucket of water if George hadn't stopped her in time."

Derek smirked. "That Smarti is gonna get it when she comes home." Remembering his first question, "So why didn't you join them?"

Lizzie shrugged. "A little tired, I guess."

Derek studied his stepsister. He wasn't really one to be called sensitive, but he'd noticed that Lizzie was a bit gloomy this past days.

He cleared his throat. "You okay, Liz?"

Lizzie looked surprised. "Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. You look... down."

Lizzie sighed. "I know."

"Care to tell me why?" Derek asked slowly. He had this experience with Casey where he tried to be a little sensitive, and ended up getting the door slammed in his face.

But Lizzie just shook her head. "It's complicated." She stood up and put her bowl in the sink, and left Derek alone in the bright kitchen.

* * *

The MacDonald-Venturi porch gleamed as the morning passed by. Lizzie quietly read a book, when she suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"Hey, Derek."

"Whatcha reading?" he asked.

Lizzie showed him.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" Derek snorted. "I didn't know you read those."

"I borrowed it from Casey. Is it good?"

Derek laughed loudly. "How should I know? Ask your sister. She lives for all that gooey romance stuff."

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie said.

Derek stopped laughing. "Uh... sure?"

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Let's say you like someone, but you can't be with that someone. What are you going to do?"

Derek was a bit taken aback by Lizzie's question. He was expecting something related to hockey or sports from his younger stepsister, but never about romance.

"Why are you asking me this?" Derek inquired.

"Because you're a guy, I guess," replied Lizzie hopefully. "So, what do you do?"

"Liz, you said it yourself. I'm a guy. Guys do NOT like romance. And second of all, I can get _any _girl I want, okay? So, I don't know what to answer to your question."

Lizzie sighed. "You're right." She closed the book. "I shouldn't have asked you. I'm sorry." She stood up.

"Wait," said Derek. "I don't want to look like the bad stepbrother here, so I'm going to give you one piece of advice: Go for him. Don't ever care about what anyone says. It's your life, not theirs, alright?"

Lizzie stared at Derek, and surprisingly, smiled. "Do you really think so?"

Derek grinned back. "I _know_ so."

Lizzie's smile got brighter. "Wow. Thank you." She started to go inside the house, then stopped. "Do you wanna know who I like, Derek?"

"Who?" he replied.

She smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

The following week, Derek spotted something written on the oak tree infront of the house. He read the words, and a grin appeared on his face.

_LM + EV_

And in the hole of the tree, a piece of paper was tucked in. He took it out.

_Derek,_

_I guess you know by now what the letters meant. _

_Thanks for the words of wisdom! _

_Love, _

_Liz_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**You know you wanna push that little button. lol. **


End file.
